cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Gunner Commander Jedi
Soldier in white |Row 2 title = Species: |Row 2 info = Clone Trooper of the Grand Republic |Row 3 title = Place of origin: |Row 3 info = Kamino |Row 4 title = First seen in: |Row 4 info = Clone Gunner Commander Jedi |Row 5 title = Appearances: |Row 5 info = Full List of Appearances |Row 6 title = Timeline: |Row 6 info = Complete timeline of Clone's adventures }} Clone gunner commander jedi or CT-7.5149 is a Jedi Master with a Padawan learner and the leader of a Squadron, made up of special and experimental Clones. Biography ]] Creation Clone Gunner Commander Jedi was created on the planet Kamino during the Clone Wars and was designated the name CT-7.5149. As a Cadet Almost immediately after being created CT-7.5149 met CT-7.5149.5, both were curious as to why they were being herded into a big group of what appeared to be the same person. As a cadet CT-7.5149 found it hard to come to terms with his force powers and that he was the only Clone who was able to use these powers, even though they were all clones of the same person. During training exercises CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 would often try to do things differently but still successfully complete the exercise. When the Republic Cruiser CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 were on became under attack, they both disobeyed orders to stay and hide by manning two of the turrets. CT-7.5149.5 ended up taking out a formation of three Tri-fighters. Soon after, when the cruiser were boarded by Battle Droids CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 were kidnapped and taken aboard a large Droid ship. They refused to give up any vital Republic information, as a result, they branded CT-7.5149.5 with a star over his right eye. They were eventually rescued by General Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka. CT-7.5149 later gave CT-7.5149.5 the nickname of Tri-Star, a name which CT-7.5149.5 stuck with until his death. Meeting the Doctor Clone Gunner Commander Jedi first met the Doctor when he was still known to be an ordinary Gunner. The squad he was assigned to were guarding an ancient temple, where he showed off his unique skill by making a blaster levitate, and then, through peer pressure, he tried to make the huge statue that stood in front of the temple levitate. He succeeded in making it levitate but soon lost concentration and the statue started to fall. He was saved by the Doctor, who, ran into Clone, knocking him out of the way just in time as the statue smashed to the ground. After, they went in search of his TARDIS together. Travels with the Doctor During his travels with the Doctor, Clone met a human named Hikaru, who quickly became his new best friend. He promised that the Doctor would take Hikaru with them, but ultimately Hikaru was left behind, to Clone's despair. Clone claimed to have fought along side the Doctor during the Time War, it is not known whether this was during or after his initial travels with the Doctor. He was later returned to the squad he was assigned to. After being returned by the Doctor, he was more eager to leave the Republic and start his own squad, one where they didn't have to fight. Becoming a Clone Gunner Jedi After running away from the Republic and the death of his best friend, Tri-Star, Clone wandered the surface of the world that he and his now deceased friend had fled to. While wandering through one of the planets many thick jungles he came across a strange monument, a message was etched into the stone, "Clone, I know how you feel right now, really I do, but you need to discover your destiny, just like I did, and as you will. Take the lightsaber and Jedi robes, and leave this world. The universe is full of new friends for you to make, and enemies. Now go brave Clone Gunner, live your destiny!" Clone then took the robes and lightsaber, and vowed that one day he'd be the leader of the most spectacular Clone squadron ever! Forming His Squadron Clone Gunner Commander Jedi formed his Squadron with only the best Clones including the only Female Clone. Meeting the Female Clone After Clone had found the means to leave the planet Tri-Star had died on, he ended up on a planet in which cloning experiments were taking place. After Clone discovered the experimental cloning facility and failed to gain access, he built a droid, in the hope that if he programmed it for sabotage and highjacking systems it would be more successful at gaining entry to the facility. It gained entry to the facility and alerted Clone to the "failures" section. The droid soon discovered a weak point in the facilities security and Clone slipped in, only to discover the execution of a young female Clone being held. Clone didn't know much in the ways of the Jedi but saved the female Clone through his less than skillful use of a lightsaber. He then saw his chance at starting his squadron and offered the young female Clone a chance to be a part of it, an offer she greatly accepted. Collecting Hikaru Eventually Clone must have returned for Hikaru and offered him a place in his squadron. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi dueled Hikaru as part of his training. (CGCJ: Clone Gunner Commander Jedi vs Hikaru) Clone spent years traveling with just the Female Clone, Hikaru and his Droid. Over the following years his squadron slowly grew, first by rescuing an abandoned Clone who had acquired the nickname of 'The worst Clone ever', then whilst captured by some Battle Droids, Clone met 'Brute', who had also been imprisoned by Battle Droids and helped him escape. The Sith Clone Clone and his squadron sparked up a fierce hatred and disgust for a Clone who considered himself not only able in the ways of the force but also the dark side. For years they fought to stop this Sith, until he eventually reformed and became a valued member of the squadron. Meeting Snipe On a trip to Mos Eisley on Tatooine Clone met 'Snipe', a Clone who had been surviving for months on his own in the harsh dessert, who leapt at the chance of joining Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's squadron. Adventures in Morcia Clone Gunner Commander Jedi had many adventures in Morcia, including, the Daleks at Talonjay , the voyage in the Southern Sea, finding the Golden Knight and learning that Awesomeknight is a Time Lord. Crash Landing While dueling Storm Gunner Commander Sith through the time vortex, his ship caught fire and he had to quickly land it but as it was falling through the air he sent a quick distress signal, which was picked up by an unsuspecting knight, who chased after the ship when he saw it fall through the atmosphere. The ship crashed in the outskirts of Aldendan, where the Knight witnessed Clone Gunner Commander Jedi exiting it. Upon leaving his ship Clone startled the Knight, both were equally confused as to what he was doing in 1334 Morcia. The Knight then explained to Clone where and when he was, Morcia, June 19th 1334. Confusing the Knight further, Clone then explained that he was from the future. Clone's Padawan then joined them from within what was left of his ship. The Knight suggested that they should all head to Talonjay, but before they were to leave, Clone and his Padawan would need disguises. Clone then used his vortex manipulator to disguise him and his Padawan as a knight and a Dwarf. Clone again used his vortex manipulator but this time to teleport the three of them to the docks in Talonjay. The Knight gave Clone a bag of gold and told him to use it wisely, Clone then went off to the market to spend his newly obtained gold. Clone and his Padawan returned to the Knight after having a look around the market, only to find that the Knight had bought a boat, that Clone thought looked rather impressive. Suddenly three Daleks blocked their path, Clone watched, bewildered, as the Knight attempted to attack one of the Daleks with his sword. The Knight ran off towards an old man, Clone and his Padawan quickly followed. The Knight then quickly ran to his new boat, Clone followed, but, again, a Dalek blocked their path. Clone thought this be his end, the Dalek yelled "EXTERMINATE!" but an arrow from somewhere struck the Dalek's eye-stalk, blinded, it began to spin out of control. Clone and the Knight took their chance and fled to their boat. They sailed their boat away from the dock, then while at sea, Clone's Squadron appeared, grabbed him and his Padawan and returned them to their correct time and place. Return Before returning to Morcia Clone read a copy of The recorded history of the kingdom of Morcia. Clone later returned to retrieve his Personal Droid from the pesky Dwarfs, who had pilfered it from the wreckage of his ship. During this time, he befriended a Dwarf named Draketh, and decided to stay in Morcia for a while. He then, later on, reunited with the Knight and the two of them became good friends. Later, Clone and Knight encountered Storm Gunner Commander Sith but were saved by a mysterious Golden Knight. Meeting the Elf Knight Clone, Knight and their Victorian time traveler comrade, Jonathan, were ambushed by a hooded figure in crimson robes, who intimidated Knight by slicing some of his hair with his sword and then requested to speak with the royal kinsman. Clone followed them all through a dimly lit tunnel, to Afla and Borna, who allowed them access to see the King. They were then ambushed by Boar Knights. Once the Boar Knights were dealt with the hooded figure threw off his cloak, revealing himself to be wearing golden armour, leading Clone to believe that he was the golden knight but in-fact it was an Elven Warrior who was concealing a quiver. Knight then collapsed in pain, Clone didn't get enough time to react as the Elven stranger aimed at him with his bow. As the arrow fired, Clone, bewildered, ducked and the arrow struck three Boar Knights behind him. A Boar Knight managed to sneak up on Knight and stab him, right in the heart, Clone, furious, ran over and sliced the Boar Knight's head clean off with his lightsaber. Clone then went to see if Knight was ok, which he was, he raised his TC lazer shotgun and let off an almighty blast in the Elves chest, to no avail. Clone then left to fetch a Medical Droid from his ship, using his vortex manipulator. He returned with the Medical Droid and was shocked to find Knight well, talking to the Elven stranger. The Medical Droid scared Knight so Clone teleported it away to stop it from rewriting technological history. The Elven stranger then revealed himself to be Arantha, an Elf from the western forests who means them no harm and placed a protective spell over Clone and Knight. Clone then held out his hand to Arantha in an offer of friendship, to which Arantha just stared at Clone's gloved hand. Arantha then informed them that Vladek was still alive and that the Boar Knight's were sent by him to kidnap Celest, the Kings daughter. Arantha said his farewells and left Clone and Knight. The Third Battle of Morcia Clone was present during the third battle of Morcia and was attacked by a Giant Troll, only to be saved by Jonathan. Clone left part way through the battle to collect members of his squadron who could assist in ensuring victory against Vladek's army. They arrived too late and missed the battle, Clone sent them back and returned to the moment he had left, to continue on fighting for the good of Morcia. Also during the battle, he witnessed the death of the king at the hands of Vladek, and Vladek's subsequent beheading at the hands of Knight. Out to get Mallock Clone then accompanied his Morcian comrades to the Elflands in search of Ophelia Aetherplith, in order to read an Elven prophecy. When they arrived, they found the town empty and sleeping powder covering nearby tables, believing it to be the work the evil necromancer Mallock the Malign. They then went to the Elven Queens palace and found the doors scratched and broken but not by swords. They entered the palace to find Ophelia struggling to breathe and bleeding all over. Ophelia died, her final words "Hoc.. quoque... transibunt..." ("This too shall pass"). It was indeed the work of Mallock, who appeared with his army of the dead, much to the groups annoyance. Clone reached for his lightsaber, prepared for anything. As Mallock prepared to leave Clone rushed to him but Mallock dodged Clone and escaped. At some point during his time in Morcia he decided to live with the Dwarven kind in the city of Orkosan, as he loved the company of the "little fellows" that live there. Also during his time living in Orkosan, he set up a tavern in honour of Knight, called the 'Knight and Clone'. Draketh was a regular there. When Knight and Hogar arrived in the Dwarven city of Orkosan in order to build up an army to confront Mallock, they were shocked to find Clone. Clone then sensed that something big was coming, his senses were confirmed right when it was announced that Orkosan was under attack. Clone was then told to accompany Hogar to the crossbows, but was curious as to why he was to just trust this Troll. After being informed by Knight that Hogar was an ally and Troll outcast, Clone accompanied him onto large, wall mounted crossbows. Whilst firing arrows at the invading Trolls Clone learned why Hogar was cast out from Mount Drake. Witnessing Knight leave his tank to destroy a Troll siege tower and then start fighting Trolls with his sword, Clone decided to leap over the wall and join Knight in taking trolls out on the ground. Clone assisted Knight in taking out Trolls on the ground, slowly the battle cleared up and the remaining Trolls fled. Clone then took pleasure in the idea of confronting Mallock. , his Tumblebeast buddy]] Prisinorzero, before his departure, summoned a dozen Tumble-Beasts, the bravest was Kordal, one that quickly befriended Clone. Clone fought riding on Kordal's back during The Battle of the Badlands. Years later Clone attended a feast in honor of all that King Knight had done for Morcia. Later, during the feast, Knight and Celest left, only for them to be confirmed dead minutes later. After Knight Clone spent a few more years in Morcia but in the end refused Draketh's pleas for him to stay and, when struck by lightening, he left Morcia, returning to his room within his ship. He was back where he truly belonged, minus any armour or clothing, much to the Female Clone's shock and disgust. First Deployment He lead a team of users during the first deployment and was among the first to discover the virus's weakness. Meeting the Doctor again Clone became possessed by a strange egg that he'd acquired throughout his many adventures and lashed out at his Padawan. The Doctor soon ran in, right between the possessed Clone and his Padawan. Clone leapt for his Padawan but got kicked in the chest by the Doctor and sent into a heap on the floor. While everyone made sure his Padawan was ok, Clone slipped away, whilst he slipped away, he taunted them by using his vortex manipulator to use the ships communication system. Clone kicked open the doors to the TARDIS, breaking into it and ended up taking off. Whilst in the stolen TARDIS, flying through the time vortex, Clone crashed it into the left wing of his own star fighter, upon it was Clone's past self dueling Storm Gunner Commander Sith. This caused the wing to completely come off and smash into Storm sending him backwards, through the doors of the TARDIS and careering into Clone. This then not only caused the TARDIS console to explode but also the exterior of the TARDIS caught fire and fell out of the time vortex. Clone later returned the Tardis back to the Doctor, when asked where he'd been he answered "it was rather dark… and I was there. Not just me, other me". He said goodbye to the Doctor, shook his hand and left to retire to his room. Tim, the return to Morcia and the Daleks Finding Tim Clone spent a long time following rumours and artron energy traces in the hope of finding the Doctor again. The closest he came to finding the Doctor was when he teleported inside a Dalek ship full of exploding Daleks, he witnessed a heart breaking and rather distressing scene of the Doctor abandoning a boy as the TARDIS dematerialized. He took the boy, Tim, to the docks in Talonjay, 1334, just to get Tim away from the Daleks not realizing where he'd taken Tim until it was too late. They'd brought three Daleks with them, they hid from the Daleks behind a market stall and watched as Knight hopelessly attacked them, it was then that Clone finally told Tim his name. Not long after, Clone left Tim, to continue his search for the Doctor and promised that he'd get the Doctor to come and collect him. The Dalek occupation of Morcia Clone alongside Arantha and the Doctor led the Morcian Rebels in the fight against the Daleks. Clone finally managed to track the Doctor to a house in 2012. As Clone used his vortex manipulator to teleport into the house, his cloak caught fire. The Doctor tried to assist Clone in putting the flame out from his cloak but the fire quickly spread, setting the whole house on fire. Clone ran out of the burning home along with Kate and the Doctor. Once outside Clone leapt to the ground to stop, drop and roll, he continued to roll about even after the flames had been extinguished. Clone apologizes to Kate for what he has done to her house. The gas mains in the house go, causing it to explode and send burning paper up into the air. One piece of paper lands at Clone's feet, a photo, of himself, the Doctor, Kate and Tim. He then ran into the TARDIS and demanded that the Doctor take them to Morcia because he left something there that is very important to not just himself but the Doctor as well. Pressured into admitting what the thing is Clone revealed it to not be an item but a living being. The TARDIS landed and Clone gleefully ran out of the TARDIS to greet Tim but found that the Doctor had landed the TARDIS inside a darkened corridor within the castle. Clone gets confused over why the castle is so dark and why the windows are boarded up. He assists the Doctor in prising off a piece of wood from one of the windows, as they let the piece of wood hit the floor, he hears Kate scream and turns to find her gone. Clone then went off with the Doctor in search of Kate. While searching, Clone tinkered with his vortex manipulator until he got it to detect life forms and show them within a 3D schematic of the castle with red flashing dots for life signs. From this the Doctor and Clone could tell that Kate was headed for danger, so they raced off after her. As they chase after Kate, the Doctor and Clone see two dots merge with Kate's dot. Getting nearer to Kate they come to an arch way with stairs leading down, Clone senses something down there but is not sure what. Clone then discovers Kate's phone on the floor and picks it up. Just ahead is a lit room with the most dots on Clone's schematic. The Doctor and Clone run into the room. Clone runs into the room and is confronted with most of his old Morcian associates. Draketh walks over to him and explains that he wasn't expected back yet. Clone then introduced the group to the Doctor. After the Doctor demands to know what happened to Kate, Arantha explains that he and Aarlam meant Kate no harm. Clone asks about Tim and is informed that he is outback, watching over Kate. Clone escorts the Doctor to the room at the back, extremely pleased with himself, knowing what he was about to show the Doctor. Clone watches as the Doctor is astounded to find Tim in the room, alive. Clone watches as the Doctor and Tim are reunited and Tim hugging the Doctor, jealous, Clone watches on in envy, wishing it were he who were receiving the hug. They all return to the larger room just a transmission comes through a vortex manipulator placed on the floor. Much to the Doctor and Clone's horror they find out that the Daleks are in Morcia. Clone claims to be the reason the Daleks are in Morcia but Tim defends Clone by taking the blame. Just as another transmission come through the vortex manipulator, the Daleks are screaming, clearly under attack, he hears a younger version of himself attacking the Daleks. There's a sudden loud explosion Solo Travels Travels in Ninjago Clone Gunner Commander Jedi traveled to the world of Ninjago and encountered three of the four ninja's; Cole, Jay, and Kai. The three ninja's demanded that Clone leave or they'll set their "Nindroid Zane" on him, as he had "no right being in Ninjago," their "Ninjdroid Zane" appeared in his "BUNNY BOT MODE" leaving the ninja's feeling awkward but still determined to get rid of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi. Provoking them even more Clone began to laugh at them, provoking them to the point of threatening and even attempting to attack him. Amusing himself he laughed manically as he used the force to choke the ninja's and their "Nindroid" just enough to knock them out. He then left in search of his Squadron. (CGCJ: Clone Gunner Commander Jedi vs. Ninjago) Rejoining his Squadron Upon rejoining his Squadron Clone Gunner Commander Jedi discovered that it was Christmas time and decided to celebrate it with them. Undated Events At one point he was present at the X2½ Olympics and lit the torch. Gallery DSCN9589.JPG|His "sleek" armour that he wears during his time in Morcia. CGCJ.png CGCJ Rusty Lightsaber.png External links @The Brickipedia Project Wiki Category:Minifigures Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight